The specific aims and long-term objectives of this proposal are the following: 1) The steady State Kinetics and Regulation of Allosteric Enzymes. What is the Steady State Rate Law for a Bisubstrate Reaction Catalyzed by an Enzyme Conforming to the Monod-Wyman-Changeaux (MWC) Model? 2) Do Enzymes Activate C-H Bonds for Proton Abstraction Through Bond Distortion? Can the Nitro Group by Further Exploited as a Carboxyl Analogue in Order to Generate Suicide Substrates and Ground and Transition State Inhibitors? 4) Is it Possible, by Raising Antibodies to Transition State Analogues, to Create Enzymes Using Hybridoma Technology? 5) Are N-Chloro Amino Acids or Amines Intermediates in the Mechanism of Killing of Phagocytosed Bacteria by Polymorphonuclear Leukocytes?